Vic-Jori-Yes
by littleflamewolf
Summary: Based on the final episode Victori-Yes, Jade and Tori take Sikowitz's challenge to say yes to everything for once and in turn, become more open-minded, or...something... but either way, the girls take it to a whole new level that the old man likely wasn't expecting. Jade/Tori one-shot, flying pizzas, and wonderful lesbian smut.


**A/N: I finally finished watching every single episode of Victorious that exists! So I made this to celebrate the final episode, Victori-Yes. And because I actually couldn't help the shipping opportunities - they created an episode where the characters had to say yes to everything for once, how much more of a fanfic opportunity can you get?!**

**I should probably include some sort of warning about the smut, but hey, I'm sure you wouldn't be here if you didn't like it. ;)**

"I got... _pimple-juice_ in my eye!" Jade's face was screwed up in disgust, apparently unable to move from the trauma of popping Trina's shoulder pimple. Tori couldn't help the victorious grin that spread across her face, and Trina sighed in exaggerated ecstasy.

The older Vega sister shimmied off the sofa arm, offering a "Thanks, jade" in her high-pitched, sing-song voice before strutting away and out of the house, slamming the door on her way.

Tori attempted to muffle another snigger and Jade squinted furiously at her with her single good eye. "Go get a towel, or something, Vega! Don't just stand there!"

"Well, I don't know..." Tori teased. "You look pretty funny like that."

"If you don't hand me _something_ to wipe my eye with in three seconds, the pizza is going in your face." The goth growled.

"Wha-" Tori looked wildly around for a cloth.

"THREE."

Tori flung herself at the kitchen and grabbed the nearest tea-towel before racing back to where Jade sat.

"TWO-"

"-Here!" Tori gasped. "Here's your stupid towel!"

Jade smiled saccharinely at Tori. "_Why thank you, sweetest,"_ She mocked in the high, airy accent she used to mimic the Latina. Tori opened her mouth to retort her usual comeback, but Jade beat her to it. "_Oh, goodness no, I don't talk like that!"_

"I don't," Tori protested. Jade's smile only grew wider, and she gently dabbed at her eye once or twice, then frowned.

"I can't see what I'm doing. Tori, go get me a mirror before I mess up my makeup."

Tori scowled at her. "What? No way."

"You can't say no, remember. Sikowitz said." Jade spoke as if the brunette were terribly simple.

Relenting, Tori found her school bag and dug out a compact, then passed it to Jade – who proceeded to wipe her eye, then pouted her lips and admired herself, making quite a show.

Tori coughed, and Jade's natural scowl returned as she tossed the compact back to Tori, then threw herself back into a slouching position on the sofa. "Well, are we going to eat this damn pizza, or not?"

"Still think we should've finished making my pizza..." Tori mumbled.

"Go right ahead, I'm not eating something you've kneaded for ten minutes." Sensing that she was going to have to be the one retrieving the pizza, Jade lazily reached out a heavily booted foot for the box, which rested on the table, and attempted to drag it towards her.

Tori watched this for a moment before she rolled her eyes, and retrieved the box from beneath Jade's boot, which was doing more damage to the box than anything else.

"Hey!" Jade complained loudly.

"I paid for this pizza, which means it's technically mine, you know."

"And I did half the work ordering it." Jade replied. "Give me a piece of the damn pizza."

Tori opened the lid, and was immediately assaulted by the searing smell of jalapeno peppers. She gave a wail of dismay. "Jade, you – you ordered a pizza with jalapenos on. I hate jalapenos."

Jade yanked the box off her with a grin. "I know, that's why I ordered them."

"You..." Tori sank down onto the sofa next to Jade as the goth shoved a whole piece in her mouth. "Is it really so hard for you to be nice to me? I invited you over my house."

"No, esh wash me that inviteshd myshelf." Jade stated through a mouthful of pizza, then resumed speaking after she'd swallowed. "Ya know, so beck didn't take me to that stupid car rally."

Tori mulled this over. Jade was, infuriatingly, right.

"And besides," She continued when Tori remained silent, studying the pizza intently as she selected the next choicest slice, "If you really didn't want me over you wouldn't have let me through the door."

"I was hoping maybe you'd be nice for once!" Tori exclaimed defensively.

Jade glanced up at her, interest in her green eyes for a moment, then looked down again. "Sucks for you."

Tori made an exasperated noise and located the TV remote. She hadn't even turned it on when Jade raised her voice again.

"So what, I'm not gripping enough for you to speak to me? You have to turn on the TV instead of talking to me?"

Tori couldn't believe her ears, and rounded on the black-haired girl. "I never said that! Jeez, Jade, you're nothing but a self-centred, whiny, huge _baby_!"

Jade glowered at her mid-bite. "So now you think I'm ugly?"

Tori grabbed a cushion and bit into it to stop herself from screaming. Jade apparently found this intriguing, and watched with fascination, her tone becoming more normal.

"What are you doing?"

Tori released the cushion, and _harrumphed_ at her. "You're impossible. I have no idea how Beck puts up with you."

The goth glared at Tori once more. "Don't be a Moody Mary, Tori, it's unattractive."

"I don't care! You think I'm ugly anyway, Jade. You've told me a million times."

"You _are_ ugly." Jade grinned like a child that had just been given a huge ice-cream.

Tori narrowed her eyes. "You change your emotions so fast, it's crazily hard keeping up. If anyone's a Moody Mary, it's you."

Jade snorted a little in amusement, for once saying nothing and taking another bite of pizza. She playfully offered it to Tori and the Latina recoiled, swatting at the pizza and knocking the slice flying across the room. Jade looked offended.

"My _pizza._"

"Well, now it's the floor's." Tori felt quietly smug.

"Go get it for me, Tori. Right now." Jade's voice had nearly raised to yelling volume.

"Oh, I'll get it for you. I'll get your crappy pizza." Tori got up, stalked across the room, snatched up the pizza and threw it back at Jade. It left a tomato-y smear across her black shirt.

Jade looked completely confounded that Tori had even _dared_, then her features descended into something much darker. She shrugged off her leather jacket, then pulled her shirt up and over her head, so she sat in her bra. Crazily skimpy, it was ninety percent black lace, with a lot of padding and pushed up her boobs to make them look more like a DD than a D.

Tori's mouth fell open. "Jade – what – "

"You ruined my top, so I'll just have to sit here like this."

"But what if my parents come home?" Tori blurted out.

Jade arched an eyebrow, unfazed. "Why, is sweet little Tori Vega afraid mummy and daddy would think she's up to things with bad old Jadey?"

Tori did not know what to do.

Jade got up very slowly and stepped towards the brunette, a pale hand resting on her hip. "That little good-girl Tori might actually have a sex life?"

Unable to speak, or move, Tori was mesmerized.

Jade was directly in front of Tori now, and her voice had dropped to a seductive whisper. "That Tori might just be a little bit gay?"

Tori tried to clear her parched throat, but her voice still came out as a croak. "How..."

"I've snooped through your stuff a few times when you left me alone in your room. Straight girls don't usually tend to have _those _kinds of magazines."

Her heart hammering in her chest, Tori thought she might cry. Jade was certainly going to tell everyone in Hollywood Arts.

Jade sucked in her cheeks, surveying Tori intensely, as if she were a particularly perplexing maths puzzle. She apparently came to a conclusion, and her next words startled Tori even more.

"Sikowitz provided me with the perfect opportunity to confront you, and then when Beck clumsily got me into a situation where I just had to come over to yours, things fell into place better than I'd hoped. So, Miss Tori Vega, I propose we adhere to Sikowitz's challenge for the day, and agree to everything everyone else suggests." Jade's eyes were glittering. "Do you want me to have sex with you?"

Tori's grip on reality had been thrown out of the window approximately five minutes ago, though for some reason she attempted to regain it. "He said... we didn't have to do kissing, or anything illegal." Her voice sounded weak even to her ears.

Jade traced a finger lightly over Tori's collarbone, and suddenly Tori's skin was on fire. "I don't have to kiss you. He conveniently didn't say anything about R-rated things."

"But you... and Beck..."

Jade raised both eyebrows quizzically. "Ever the loyal friend. I'd say mine and Beck's relationship is more of a friends-with-benefits with the whole outer-couple aspects, but I wouldn't worry about that." She scowled again, regaining a little more of the Jade West the world knew. "So? Yes or no?"

"I..." Tori thought about it. The whole point of Sikowitz's exercise was to become more open-minded, and besides, Jade West was _so_ freaking _sexy_.

She took a deep breath, then smiled at her enemy. "Yes."

Jade purred, tugging Tori's shirt over her head, filling the minor space that had been between them in a second. Tori's heart was still hammering in her chest, though more from excitement than apprehension now. Jade seemed to know exactly what she was doing, nipping lightly along Tori's collarbone and every so often, sucking lightly. Slender, pale fingers found their way to trace over the Latina's bra, pinching in exactly the right place and extracting a small _mm _from the brunette. Jade quickly undid the bra and let it drop to the floor, hesitating to smile to herself.

"What?" Tori must've looked worried, because Jade shook her head and shrugged.

"Nothing. I just bet myself that you'd have brown nipples, instead of pink like mine, and I do enjoy being right."

Tori felt herself blush, though any further dwelling on the subject didn't take place as Jade swiftly rubbed her thumbs over Tori's nipples, causing them to stiffen, then started sucking on the left one hard. Every so often Jade ran her tongue over and around the little nub and Tori exhaled quickly.

As Jade worked Tori slowly got more wound up, her skin tingling and small waves of pleasure sweeping through her body to reach her lower abdomen, where it intensified and she felt her pussy tighten and grow slicker. Eventually she panted out, "Jade, _please_ fuck me!"

Jade sniggered and pushed Tori back onto the couch, where she yanked off Tori's jeans and pushed open her thighs. Tori's panties were stained darker where they stuck to her soaked pussy, and her upper inner thighs glistened where her panties had failed to contain the slick liquid.

"Someone's so wet for me," Jade breathed out heavily, which elicited a whimper from the brunette.

Jade nuzzled her way along Tori's thigh to her panties, breathing in heavily the strong scent of Tori's arousal, and kissing over them before pausing.

"Hmm. I have a better idea," She announced, and Tori, too desperate to comment, whimpered again. Jade looked momentarily smug at this, then pushed Tori over, removed her panties, lay down on the sofa, and gesticulated for the Latina to get on top.

"I want you to ride my face, Tori." Jade commanded, and reached out to pull the girl down over her head. Tori didn't resist, and Jade pushed her tongue up inside her, licking Tori out.

Tori moaned loudly; Jade's tongue was hot and wet, and made her feel wonderful. She murmured the goth's name once softly, then louder, gripping the arm of the sofa to hold herself up as Jade withdrew her tongue and began licking up and over her throbbing, searing clit. It felt so good, and Tori felt herself get even wetter, enticing a sound of approval from Jade.

Gradually the heat grew, and Tori felt the coil in her stomach tighten more and more until it all exploded in a dizzying rush of intense euphoria, cumming so hard over the goth's tongue as Jade gripped the brunette's thighs tightly with glossy black nails.

Jade held her like that for a minute, gently cleaning up with her tongue as Tori breathed heavily, covered in the lightest sheen of sweat. The black-haired girl then gave Tori a small hicky on her inner thigh, before mumbling something about '_these damn jeans_' and wriggling about to pull off the rest of her clothes, bra and panties included. Jade's skin was so pale it took what was left of Tori's breath away; unblemished and satin-smooth, she was so perfect. Too perfect.

"You're so pretty, Jade," Tori gushed, and the goth raised lust-filled green eyes to meet the Latina's. She raised an eyebrow, humoured.

"I know. Now get on your hands and knees and _help me out_." The last words were strained; Tori could see Jade's breasts heaving in the effort not to fuck herself. Tori wasn't the only one incredibly turned on, apparently. The brunette shimmied backwards, hands guiding Jade's thighs open and appraising the sight of Jade's pussy dripping wetness down onto to sofa. Tori had the brief thought of having to clean that up later before Jade's fingers wound their way into her hair and pushed her down face-first. Jade cried out loudly as Tori's tongue set to work, licking in circular motions, then up and down, side to side, in a variety of ways that had Jade seeing stars. After a while, Tori pushed a finger inside Jade; the girl rolled her hips, welcoming the intrusion, and Tori pushed a second in to fuck her slowly.

"Ahh... Mm, fuck, yes," Jade panted. She was uncommunicative for a minute before adding, "Spread your fingers... yes, just like _scissors_..."

That made Tori smile, and she did as she was told. She licked Jade's clit as she fucked her, and the goth moaned loudly and frequently – once she even mumbled something that sounded like '_Tori'. _Soon Jade's little thrusts of her hips became harder, more desperate, and she used both hands to push Tori's head harder against her pussy.

Jade came, lips parted in a silent shout of pleasure, her back arching as her muscles tightened around Tori's fingers and Tori could feel the pulsations in quick, short successions.

As the goth came down from her high Tori kissed along her thigh gently.

"I thought we weren't doing the kissing part," Jade said dryly. Tori licked her lips, tasting Jade on them, and moved over the goth so she was staring down at her, face-to-face. Jade met her stare unwaveringly.

It was Jade who broke the silence. "I still think you're ugly, by the way."

Tori laughed. "I think you like me actually, and your ego is just too big for you to admit it."

Jade pretended to look nonchalant. "Oh, no, I hate you. Like really. One hundred percent."

"Then I hate you too, Jade." Tori could play the I-hate-you-but-I-love-you-really game.

At that, Jade broke out in a dazzling smile, understanding.

"So, will you kiss me, now?" Tori asked.

"Yes."


End file.
